


The Ovirion's Story

by Yui_Lin01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Classic Version, Councils, Dark Fantasy, Drehil, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Freeform, Freeform Creative, Goblin - Freeform, Goblins, Gods, Humans, In-depth story, Kingdoms, Lifo, Medieval, Medieval Fantasy, Orcs, Original Content - Freeform, Original Fiction, Religion, The Order of Drehil, The Ovirion, Tilur, Trader - Freeform, War, armies, caravan - Freeform, raider, softcore, villages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Lin01/pseuds/Yui_Lin01
Summary: Follow the Story Of the most Powerful, Mysterious, Creative, And Interesting God in all of Legonia, As he tries to Reclaim the planet for peace after his brothers and sisters betrayed him... Trying to kill him. Follow the Order of Drehil and their Quest to help the Ovirion and Drehil Reclaim the Planet and Continents, one by one, for Peace and end the war that has raged on for ages.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fictional and Fantasy Story involving Graphic depictions of Gore, Violence, and Bad Language; Reading is Advised for Teen and Up. This Story Is Set in a Fictional universe in which Earth has 11 continents, This Story also Depicts many types of evil, including dark magic and mystical creatures. Some of this story may be inspired by some Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, And Several other fantasy Books and movies.

The Planet of Orily, With 11 gods and 11 Continents.. All Rage with hate and war.. That is until the Dawn of the Ovirion. After many years of Me holding a lasting peace with the peoples of the lands, it has finally ended, when the 11 other gods betrayed me and Attempted to kill me.. Luckily they could only manage to put me in a deep sleep, Sadly it lasted for decades before I awoke to the new world. The world had changed so much, where there were once plains.. there are now farms and fields. where there were trees there were now plains, where there were mountains there were quarries.

I awoke in a large tomb, inside the temple of the Drehil ( Fallen Boy -- The Ovirion's physical appearance was a Boy who seemed about 14. ) Once I got out of the tomb and into a Large hall which seemed to be entirely Dedicated to worship Me, The Ovirion. It smelled of dirty water, smoke, and Moss inside the hall, As I walked down the large hall I paid close attention to the detailed walls which seemed to be carved out to show a story of the Ovirion and the betrayal he met when he fell into slumber. It also seemed to Prophisize that the Drehil Would come back in the same form, Smarter and Stronger to Unite all of Orily in peace and prosperity.

Once I finally got to the end of the hall, I entered a room which seemed to have a Group of Worshippers, they wore white robes and smelled of Flowers, All of them seemed to be in their Teens and Young. In front of the four worshippers, a Young man stood wearing a Black robe, He appeared to be the leader of their little group. The worshippers soon realized that I had been standing behind the Man in the black robes, they stared in awe of seeing their God after so many decades of being gone.

The man in black turned around and quickly kneeled before the boy, I quickly motioned for him to stand, and Asked " To whom do you serve? " The young man looked towards the younger-looking worshippers for a moment before looking back and replying " We Worship you, Drehil... The Fallen Boy. " I looked him over a moment before I Replied " Yes.. I have many names, That is one of them... " The man looked to be Relieved when I responded with that statement. I looked to the group and back to the man, then I asked " So, Is this all the Worshippers of the Drehil, or Ovirion? " The man looked down, ashamed before answering my question " Yes.. Sadly. " I looked to the group and back to the man again to ask " So what's the big issue, that there is so much tension in the air? " The group seems to stiffen as I asked this but soon the man replied " Well, Most of the lands have Forbidden, and Even outlawed the Worship of Drehil, the Ovirion, and the Sanctuary of Magic users... For starters.. But the temple is hidden in the Forests of filler, which no kingdom dares travel in. "

I shuddered at the idea of all this happening.. Especially since I created Magic itself... I took a minute to think before looking to the man again and saying " So.. Then it's up to me, and this young Order.. It will have to do. " After about ten minutes I finally got to the temple exit and I could see a few horses and a trail so the order and I rode to a nearby village that seemed to be neutral and not part of a kingdom. Once we got off our horses I immediately could smell the foul smells of manure, beer, and piss. The Man who is the Order leader introduced himself as Lifo on our way to the village. He lead us to the Central building which seemed to be where the leader lives, We walked into the building and I began to speak once I got to the leader " Ahem, I am Drehil.. The Fallen boy, Ovirion, And I have returned from my long sleep. " The leader was an old man with a white beard who seemed to be amazed and surprisingly believed in the Old religion ( The one that included the Ovirion ). 

After a few moments the leader got up from his chair and shook my hand, we spoke and feasted for hours, I also learned that he was Lifo's Father and the reason we came there was to recruit members and support from the village for the future. It looked to be a long path before we could reclaim Legonia... And even a longer and harder road to reclaiming the entire planet... We will have to hope for what will come.


	2. Chapter II

After meeting with the Village chief and Lifo's father we spent the night in the inn, It smelled of Beer and pine planks. After a restful night, I awoke to the birds chirping, and the smell of charcoal burning. I got out of the Hay bed Which was not the best but provided comfort for the night. After about half an hour all of the members were awake and ready to start the day, I spoke to Lifo " Lifo, Today we must recruit new members and find supplies to bring back to the Temple.. How should we start? " he looked at me a few moments then looked outside the window before replying " We should find a wagon and some horses for travel..and some building supplies and food, water for the Order recruits. ". I stared out the window a minute before I found what he was looking at, He seemed to be staring at the stables, which had several fine-conditioned horses and two wagons. I said " Ah, we shall start there. we should have enough coin for all the things we need for now. " I stared at Lifo and nodded, he instructed each worshipper on a task.

After a few hours all the recruits, supplies, and other materials were loaded into the wagons and ready to move out. I got onto my Horse and rode up alongside where Lifo was sitting on his horse, We talked for several minutes before we decided how to proceed. The convoy of wagons was behind us and worshipers sitting in them along with grain, water, and supplies. Lifo spoke " Time to move out! We will be heading to the Temple, it should only take a few hours to get there! " after he finished speaking the convoy began to move and we Rode ahead of the convoy leading it to the temple. 

After several hours of Riding and leading the convoy we finally got to the temple, It was old and dusty but the structure was stable. We hitched up the horses at a nearby pillar and moved the wagons to the sides of the trail. I spoke " Bring the food and water into the temple and leave the building supplies for now. " Lifo nodded at me and instructed a few recruits to do so. I walked into the temple, Entering the Great hall which seemed to be lined with carvings on the walls, old statues, and unlit torches. I lit the torches which illuminated the room with light and explored the temple more. I found a few storage rooms which seemed to already be lined with supplies, a few staircases, and a few rooms that seemed to be bunkrooms for groups of people. I explored the temple for hours, finding more and more rooms, at the top of the temple I found a room that held a large bell that had engravings on it and a window looking out upon the whole temple.

After I was done exploring it seemed all the tasks were done and the Worshippers were settling in the rooms I had found earlier, I walked back into the great hall, it seemed that several recruits were studying the markings. I asked the recruits " Where is Lifo? " They quickly turned to me, bowing their head before they responded " Master Lifo, Is in the Storage Warehouse " They then pointed to a corridor I had not been down. I walked down the corridor until I reached a large room like the Great hall but seemed was used for storage like the storerooms I found earlier. Lifo was in the room talking to one of his Trusted worshippers, I walked up to them and asked " What are you talking about? " They looked at me before lifo responded " We are thinking of future improvements we could make. " I nodded before walking to a bedroom that was at the top of the temple, near the bell room. It seemed the room was previously used by a Temple master, I layed in the bed which seemed to be fine despite its age. I quickly fell asleep to the scent of vanilla and the sounds of the wind brushing against the cloth that was hanging in the windows.


	3. Chapter III

The Next morning, I woke up to the smell of fresh dew on the grass blades, and Recent smoke in the air. I could smell the clouds and how it had recently rained, the Vanilla scent now gone from the room. The cloth in the window now pushed inwards as the wind blew inside, I got up off the bed and walked to the window staring over the rest of the temple. I watched as I saw a Wagon with what seemed to be a merchant and his slaves arrive, I quickly walked down to the main hall and outside to the merchant's caravan. I spoked " Hello, I am Drehil.. Who are you, And why are you here? " I asked wearily before he responded " I am Rodrick the Merchant of the Filler woods! I have come to sell my wares and purchase anything you might have for sale! " The man seemed to be in his 40's and fairly wealthy judging by his Caravan, Gear, Horses, and Slaves The man smelled of Sweat, Alcohol, and Vanilla. 

After thinking a moment I finally replied to the man " Alright, Do you have any Maps, Horses, or Any Slaves for Sale? " The man thought a moment before looking behind him to the back of the Caravan and replied " I have a few Slaves for sale.. No horses but I do have a few maps of the forest and the continent. " I looked to Lifo who had come out from the temple and gave me a questioning look, I smiled to him and told him " Go get a few Gold Pieces for this merchant. " I looked back to the merchant with a smile while lifo nodded and went back inside. I told the merchant " I will be purchasing all the slaves for sale and Maps. " The merchant looked at me greedily like a Goblin would. Lifo brought out the gold in a few pouches and handed them to the merchant, The merchant sat them in a chest in the caravan as he grabbed a key and lead us to the back of the caravan. In the back there were a variety of Slaves mostly young teens and human, As they all got up and came out from the caravan I got a full view of them and at the end of the Chain trail I saw an Elf which seemed terrified at the idea of being sold- yet his eyes gave a hint of relief. 

The merchant then handed me a silver key which seemed to be able to unlock the Iron bracelets each slave word with chains attached, Each slave bruised and withered from them and being beaten. I turned back to the merchant as he went to get ready to depart and spoke " Do you have any clothes for sale? " The man looked back at me and smiled again before replying " Why, Yes I do. I have female, male... And all the sorts! " I thought a moment before speaking " I would like to purchase it all, As well as Any cloth and soap you have. " The merchant smirked while also grabbing a large chest from the back of the caravan and setting it before me, and grabbing a small bag and setting it next to the chest. I looked back to lifo who held a bag of silver pieces up to me, I grabbed it and told the merchant " This Should cover it, as well as your Discretion.. " I glared at him while handing the bag over.

I signaled a few recruits to carry the chest " Carry these items and follow me. " I lead them and the slaves into one of the bunk rooms which had nobody staying in it yet. I told the recruits " Set the chests down and leave us. " Lifo and the recruits left me with the Slaves. I looked over to the slaves as they looked wearily and scared to me, I walked over to the elf who was at the far right side of the chain. I held the key in my hand and unlocked the Restraints around his arms and legs, and carefully the one around his neck before he fell to the ground, weak from the bruising and cold. I handed the key to the next person on the chain and said " Free yourselves from the restraints, and wash yourselves and clothe yourselves.. ". I kneeled down to the elf Teen who seemed to be hurt and picked him up, Carrying him up to my suite and putting him in a tub that was empty. I got a few buckets full of hot water pouring it into the tub with the Teen in it. I took a clean rag and some soap as I sat on the side of the tub putting soap on my hand and rubbing it on the Teen, while he was knocked out cold. After a few minutes of me rubbing soap onto Him he finally woke up and quickly jumped up scared, I held my hand against his torse trying to calm him as I spoke " Shhhh, It's fine.. " It seemed to work as he relaxed back into the tub and let me continue to wash him. 

Later after I got done washing the Elven teen I Had given him a new change of clothes that were clean and felt more comfortable for him, I walked out of the room and waited in the main Suite room for him. A few minutes later he came out of the Room with Fresh clothes on that complimented his Ocean blue eyes and Blonde hair, He Walked over and sat next to me as I had signaled him to do with my hand. I Smiled at him before saying " Don't worry- You're not a slave anymore.. I purchased your freedom. " The Teen seemed hesitant as I put my hand out waiting for his, after a moment he finally placed his hand in mine and I lead him to the window to show him the temple. A smile began to show on his face, Looking out to the forest and then back to the temple and to the mountains nearby, He looked back to me and he finally spoke " t- Thank you...Master.. " I smiled and replied " There is no need to call me Master, You are no longer a slave... " the Teen smiled at me for the first time and quickly looked away. 

After a few hours of talking with the Teen, I Learned his name is Tilur And he was captured after his village was burnt to the ground by raiders. He seemed to be more open to me and Willing to interact now, We both walked down to the Bunkroom where the Slaves had been Transformed into Order members and Learned they could trust us. I could smell moss and Soap, the New order members were fully clothed and bowed their heads in respect to me. I told Tilur " You have a choice, you can either be a normal member, or I could Make and Train you to be my First Orion.. " The elf seemed to like the idea and replied, " Okay... I will be your Orion.. Drehil. ".

An hour later in the Main Hall, I had the entire order Summoned for a ceremony. I spoke " Earlier today, We bought and converted a sum of Slaves into our order! One of those slaves was hurt and unwell, I have nursed him back to health and spoke a little with him. This Elf will now Accept the greatest Honor of this order.. Being my Orion. An Orion will Be my Personal Apprentices and My own Family. Tilur has Already Accepted this honor and we are here to Recognize him. " They all clapped at the small speech as Tilir walked up to the podium and stood next to me. The room had tables lining it and we feasted after the Clapping and speech stopped. 

It was now nightfall and Tilur and Me had been in my Suite talking, We were now staring out off the balcony of the suite down to the temple while drinking freshly opened wine. A while later we had both went to sleep to the sound of cheering in the main hall and The scent of Vanilla and Cherry blossoms. We had both slept in the Bed because the secondary suite room off to the left had not been cleared yet. Minutes passed before I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter IV

It was Early the sun had just barely come up and the sky was still a bit dark, the birds were just waking up and the dew on the ground was fresh. I woke up cuddling with Tilur in my arms, I could smell Lavender in the air from the freshly blooming plants and Feel the light wind coming in the room. I stroked the Blonde hair of the Teen and Lightly breathed into his ear as I spoke " Wake up... ", He turned slightly and replied " I'm up.. " I Folded the blanket to the side Letting out the warmth and forcing him awake. I got up and stretched my arms as I walked and looked out the window, It was silent with only the sound of the wind and the birds. After a few moments I walked over to the bed, Crawling onto it and up to Tilur, Smiling and cuddling a few minutes before saying " Now, we must get up.. " He frowned a bit but got up. 

A few minutes later we were in the Great hall sitting at the podium in our chairs and directing the Followers and recruits through the breakfast feast and later instructing them on their daily duties. An hour later the temple had started heating in the sun and we were now in the storage room meeting with Lifo about something, I spoke " Lifo, What is it? " He looked to me and dismissed a follower he was speaking to and replied " Ah, Drehil.. Good morning! I had thought that we should start construction on some new facilities.. Such as a stable and Blacksmith, And maybe later a Wagon workshop! " All three of us changed looks before Tilur looked to me and said, " I think it would be a good idea, Drehil.. " I looked to Tilur a moment before turning back to Lifo and Replying " Okay then, Start work on the Blacksmith and Stable first. We can speak about other facilities after those are complete.. " Lifo smiled and walked out of the room swiftly- I assumed to instruct some Followers to start work. 

I and Tilur walked out of the room and into the great hall before heading to the bunk room to see how the new Order members are settling in, We reached the room and knocked on the wooden door before walking in. We walked in to find the Members settling into the space quite nicely but still nervous about interacting with others, We walked out of the room and onto the Great hall, To our surprise, a guest was waiting for us there. The guest spoke " Ah, You must be the Drehil and his Slave! " I glared at him before snapping back " This is in fact not my slave- This is my Orion. " The man quickly took back his words as his expression told. The man looked to be fairly young and accompanied by two other companions, But he smelled of sweat and iron. He wore some finely crafted armor and a nice sword to his side, From his look, I would guess he was a Soldier or Mercenary. His other companions had similar looks but were younger and had lesser quality armor with Nervous expressions on their faces.

I finally spoke back " So- What is it you want then? " The man cleared his throat and spoke clearly " I have come from the nearby village as the Head Guardsman, and Am here to Deliver a message from Lord Vlidir' " I looked at the man confused a moment before asking " Who is Lord Vlidir? " the man Coughed and Replied " The Father of the Order Master...? " I then Thought a moment before speaking " Ah, You mean the village leader and father of Lifo? I had not realized I never got his name.. " the man Looked to My Orion a moment before looking back to me and saying " y- Yes. He wishes for you to Attend a Village feast tomorrow with Whomever you wish to bring, To speak of the Future.. " I looked to the side of the podium a moment pondering the request and finally answered " Ah, Alright Tell him we shall be there. " The man kept shifting his stance and Looking to Tilur during our conversation. I spoke again " And would you also quit looking at my Orion like that.. " The man quickly looked back to me before replying " y- Yes sir! " He then cleared his throat and walked out of the hall and out to his horses before riding off to the village. 

I looked to the Side of the room to see Lifo Coming from a corridor towards us, and he asked " What was that about? " I replied to his question " Your father, Lord Vlidir, Has Invited Me and a party of my choosing to attend a Feast tomorrow to speak of the future.. " Lifo looked blank for a moment before saying " Alright, I would like to go if you would allow it.. " I thought a moment before saying " You, Tilur, and I shall go and leave your most trusted member in charge tomorrow. " He nodded before walking outside. I looked to Tilur smiling before I nodded and we walked outside to inspect the progress on the Blacksmith.

The Blacksmith was nearly complete already and Lifo was instructing the workers who were building both the Blacksmith and the Stable. We watched for several minutes before walking back inside, it was now late afternoon. The dinner feast began soon after, I gave a toast saying " To the Order, and Our Future! " The cheers echoed in the halls and music rang out in the Great hall. An hour had passed before the feast was over and all members were going to their bunks for the night, Me and Tilur walked back up to the suite.

I realized when we got back to the suite that I had forgotten to have members clear the secondary room.. Or perhaps I just didn't want them to? I quickly said " Oh shoot! I forgot to have the other room Cleared! " Tilur replied " i- It's Fine.. " He then smiled back at me. We both changed into night robes, finding them more comfortable, and crawled into the bed together. We cuddled up to each other in the warmth of the blankets, Feeling the cool breeze brushing against our skin and the smell of Lavender in the room from the plants and the remaining smoke from the fires outside. within minutes of Stroking Tilurs hair, he had fallen asleep, and soon after I did.


	5. Chapter V

It had been a few hours since we fell asleep, I woke up to Tilur crying quietly while shivering. I opened my eyes and saw he was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room while mumbling something I could not quite make out, I rubbed my eyes before sitting up and getting out of the bed. I looked out the window as I walked over to Tilur, to find it was still pitch black outside. I reached Tilur, he had just not realized I had gotten up and he quickly tried to shear his tears away before I sat down, I wrapped my arm around him and comforted him until he had begun crying into my shoulder. We spent about an hour talking before we finally went to the bed and cuddled up together to go back to sleep. This time I wrapped my arm around him as I stroked his hair, He soon fell asleep, and later I did.

After a few more hours I woke up and opened my eyes, I moved my arm from Tilur and he quickly grabbed my arm and turned towards me. I was a little surprised but let him do whatever he was doing, He moved my arm around him as he moved close to my chest, laying his head onto it. I put my arm on his back and laid there for a while longer saving the moment before I hear a bell ringing- It scared Tilur awake and I jumped up, Sitting up in the bed looking around a moment before thinking about the sound and realizing- That was the temple bell! I threw the blanket up getting off the bed and quickly into my clothes before running down to the Great hall and Asking "What's going on?! " The members quickly look to me before Lifo responded " A Group of raiders has been spotted heading towards the village by one of our Scouting birds! " I quickly thought before saying " Send a Messenger bird to the Village Guard! They should receive it in time to prepare their defenses.. " Lifo Nodded and started writing out a note tying it to a Raven. Lifo walked outside and quickly whispered to the raven before throwing it up in the air. I turned to see Tilur Watching, partially dressed with worried eyes.

I walked over to Tilur smiling at him before placing my hand over his shoulder and leading him back to the Suite to change into his clothes. After we reached the suite I waited as he changed into his daily clothes, After he was finished I comforted him and told him what has happened. He smiled before we walked back down to the hall in time to see a Raven flying into the temple with a note tied to its leg. Tilur jumped surprised by the bird, Lifo grabbed the note from the bird and read it over before telling me " The Lord and Guard are Preparing their defenses and have thanked us for the warning. " I nodded back to lifo and walked outside, followed by Lifo and Tilur. I looked to the stable, then back to the blacksmith, they had both been finished recently and members were attempting to handle the work themselves. I looked back to Lifo and said " Is there a way we could find some Blacksmith and Stable Workers? Preferably non-order members who are professionals. " Lifo looked away a moment thinking before he turned back and replied " We could ask the villagers if they know anybody willing to work for us, but while we do that we should also see about getting someone to work in the Wagon workshop if we build it. " I nodded and walked back inside with the two.

After about an hour had passes we got another note from the village, Lifo read it before saying " The Village has repelled the attack successfully thanks to the knowledge we supplied but have taken losses..They have also reminded us The Feast is tonight. " I nodded to Lifo before walking to the Suite and grabbing the maps I had purchased from the merchant a few days back, I laid them out on a flat table and set stabilizers on the corners to keep it flat. I placed a Figure I had carved the night before, on the map where the temple is, The Figure looked to be an owl. I studied the map for about an hour before thinking of a few ideas- After I was done I left the map and sat on the bench in the corner of the room and began to write down in a journal I had found, I wrote about my ideas and plans and some of my opinions on other people.

Another hour had gone by before I realized it, Tilur walked into the suite walking up to the table and staring at the map. He picked up the figure that I had carved and smiled at it before putting it back, he looked at the map for a moment more before he looked to me as I closed the journal in my hands. He was startled by the noise and jumped, As he usually does with sudden noises. I walked over to him with my journal in my hand, I placed the journal on the table and asked him " So- Do you know what you want to wear to the Feast? " Tilur looked up to me and said " n-No- Well I assumed I would wear this... " I stared into his Ocean Blue Eyes a moment before I lead him to a closet near the bathroom. I lit the torches inside and told him " You can pick something from in here, Tell me if you need any help. " The closet was full of fine tailored clothes and gear- Tilur soon replied " Thank you..Drehil.. " He looked to the clothes he had on and to the clothes folded in the closet before I left him alone and went back to the map for a moment. 

A few minutes later I had changed into a More comfortable outfit for riding a horse and going to the village instead of wearing my normal robes which would get mud and dirt on it. I wore Black trousers, a white shirt with leather laces holding it together, and a Leather overshirt- I wore a concealed dagger and a sheath for a sword that was not concealed. I came out from the bathroom which I had changed in while Tilur was in the closet, I walked over to the table beside the bed and grabbed my dagger and sword, Sheathing both of them and putting throwing knives in one of my boots. Soon after Tilur had come out from the closet wearing Grey Trousers with a leather belt like mine, a White shirt similar to the one I'm wearing but with buttons instead of lacing, and an Overshirt that went down to his knees in the back, much like a tailcoat. He wore no weapons I could see, but if he had wanted to there were several weapons in the closet- He may be wearing a concealed one.

By this time it had already started to get dark outside, I said " Good Choice! Should be good for the journey ahead! " He faintly smiled to me before saying " i-I Hope So.. " I patted him on the shoulder as we walked down to the Great hall and I announced " Order Members! Me, Tilur, And Lifo will be making a trip to speak to the Lord Vlidir About the future and inquire about a few things, We may be gone until tomorrow evening, For this time Lifo has selected someone to remain in charge of things until we return! " Lifo nodded to me before stepping onto the podium and speaking " I have chosen my Second, Lillian Serillia To remain in charge! " He nodded before stepping down. I turned as Lillian stepped onto the podium after given approval by Lifo- she spoke " Thank you Lifo, While I'm in charge you can trust things to run smoothly. " I nodded to her before going outside with both Lifo and Tilur following behind.

We Got onto our horses which had already been groomed, saddled, and prepared the hours before, My horse was a white Mare with bright fur, Tilur's Horse was Black, And Lifo's Horse was Brown. After we were all saddled and ready to ride we Began our journey while the sky was partially still lit and growing dark. We rode fast but not fast enough to tire the horses easily, While on the trip we talked about many things and bonded a bit more with each other. It took a few hours but we finally had reached the village, it was late and it appeared the feast was about to start so we left our horses at the stable with the worker as we made our way to the central building. Once we got into the building we were greeted by Lord Vlidir Who embraced us with warm hugs and gestured for us to sit. I had thought it would be an open ceremony feast and the whole village would be there but it seemed it was a private feast to speak about the future.

The Lord began by asking " Would ye' Care for some Mead? We got a fantastic brewer in the village! " I thought a moment before saying " n- No Thank you, I think we're all fine. But maybe some water.. " A lady who was standing in the corner of the room went into another room- which I guessed was the kitchen and brought out 3 tankards of water she then set before us. I said " Thank you. " Before looking back to the lord and saying " So- What is it you wanted to talk about? " I sipped the tankard of water that tasted fairly well, The Lord replied, " I wished to talk about The future of your Order and my village.." He thought a moment before saying " If you hadn't told of us that attack earlier we would have been raided and our village burnt to the ground! I wish to make an alliance of sort- In exchange for your wisdom and Warning of such things.. We will supply you with intel and Discount Market prices for everything. " He looked at each of us waiting for a reply. I Thought a moment while sipping the water and finally said " Alright, So in Echange for our birds patrolling the areas around your village And my Wisdom.. You will supply us with information that we inquire about and a Discounted market price? " He thought a moment before saying " Yes.. That's right. It would be valuable to both of our peoples, I keep mine safe and you get better prices and knowledge! " I turned to Lifo, then to Tilur before turning back to the Lord and saying " Alright, Consider us Allies. But I would like to inquire about something tomorrow.. For now, I and my companions will be staying at the Inn. " I got up after finishing the meal that had been served earlier and walked to the inn while Tilur and Lifo follow.

Once we got into the inn there were only two rooms available, and they only had one bed in each, Me and Tilur had been used to it by now so Lifo took one room while I and Tilur took the other room which was Fairly small with the bed taking up most the small area and a window above the bed letting in a breeze but luckily the blankets were made out of heavy furs and were pretty comfortable. We climbed into the bed wrapping the blanket over us and cuddling up next to each other, My arm wrapped around Tilur as my other one stroked his hair as per usual, Soon after we had both fell asleep to the Smell of Mud, Beer, and damp fur, And to the sound of the rain and ground clashing together.


	6. Chapter VI

A few hours passed before I woke up, Still hearing the rain clashing outside I opened my eyes to see Tilur had grabbed a candle and was reading a book that was in my sachel, I sat up lightly brushing my should against his arm. He looked over to me with a Nervous look and said " s- Sorry if I w-Woke you.. " I shook my head as I said " You didn't It was the rain. Why are you reading at such a late hour.. The moon is still up. " He looked to the book and then back to me before he replied " I couldn't sleep after I woke up.. " I nodded at him before grabbing the book gently from him and closing it as I put it down on a shelf that was near the bed, I Licked a finger before putting out the candle which let out a hissing sound. I put the candle next to the book and turned back to Tilur who had faintly frowned and said " We should get sleep for the day ahead.. " Tilur had laid back down. His head rested gently against my chest as I stroked his golden hair while resting my other hand on his back as we both fell back asleep.

Before I knew it I could hear birds chirping and water drops falling from the roofing against the mud, I opened my eyes to see Tilur had wrapped his arms around me and was laying comfortably against my chest. I moved slightly and realized he was still sleeping, so I lifted off his arm attempting to get out of bed- Before I knew it he was hugging me in his arms even tighter than he was before. I thought a moment before I shook his should and whispered in his ear " Tilur, It's time to wake up.. " He moaned quietly in defiance and Pushed me back down into my laid back position.

I sighed and remained like this for another hour before Tilur finally started to wake up, I smiled and shook his should until he finally opened his eyes and stretched his arms. I sat up and threw the blanket up before getting into my daily clothes and putting on my gear. Tilur smiled faintly before getting out of bed and changing into his clothes as well.


End file.
